ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom and Jerry: A Series of Unfortunate Events
Tom and Jerry: A Series of Unfortunate Events is an animated film by Warner Bros Entertainment based on the book series by Lemony Snicket. Synopsis Coming Soon! Plot Spike, caring his son Tyke, who is sick in bed with the flu, reads him a book his father read him. "A Series of Unfortunate Events" the story of Violet Baudelaire, her intelligent brother Klaus, their baby sister Sunny, and their pet cat and mouse Tom and Jerry. The story begins with Tom and Jerry fighting and chasing each other as they are chaperoning the three siblings during the visit at Brine Beach until they receive some bad news: their parents died in a fire which also destroyed their house. Mr. Poe, who gives them this news, is a banker whose it becomes to find a guardian for the Baudelaires. He is also in charge of the large Baudelaire fortune, which Violet will inherit when she turns eighteen. He and his assistant Droopy, place them into the care of their new guardian, a villainous theater owner named Count Olaf, who only wants their money, and makes Violet, Klaus, Tom and Jerry do harsh chores, such as repainting the back porch and repairing the Windows, and abuses Sunny when she bites him. When the children are placed in a dusty bedroom with one small bed, they meet and befriend a young grey mouse named Tuffy, who lives in a mouse hole in their room. The next morning, Count Olaf leaves a note and a small amount of money, asking the children to buy the food to make dinner for 10 people by 7:00pm as he is having his theatre troupe coming for dinner that night. The trouble is, the children don't even know how to cook anything. Tom, Jerry and Tuffy shrug as if to say that they don't know much about cooking. On the day Olaf receives full custody, he drives to a gas station and claims that he is buying soda, but it turns out Olaf parked the car, the children, Tom, and Jerry, directly on railroad tracks in hopes of it getting hit by a train. Thankfully, Violet, Tuffy and Jerry are able to turn the direction of the train so it doesn't hit them. Mr. Poe and Droopy then arrive at the scene and mistake Sunny for driving the car. He and Droopy then take the children, Tom and Jerry away, but Olaf promises he will find them, and will kill anybody who will want adopt them, much to Tom's dismay. Tuffy tells the children, Tom and Jerry not to worry, as he will keep a sharp eye on Olaf, just in case. Mr. Poe then sends the children, Tom and Jerry to live with their uncle, Dr. Montgomery Montgomery, a cheerfully eccentric herpetologist with a well-stocked 'reptile room' full of exotic and often fictitious reptiles, who is planning a trip to Peru. However, Tuffy suspects something suspicious about Uncle Monty when he sees him talking to a trio of Siamese cats. Their stay with Uncle Monty is cut short when Olaf appears in disguise as a man named Stephano, a replacement for Monty's assistant Gustav (who was kidnapped and tied to a train by Olaf). Tom and Jerry see through the disguise instantly, and tell Violet and Klaus, who belive them. Violet manages to communicate to Monty that Olaf is an impostor. Monty remains convinced that the supposed Stephano is a rival herpetologist come to plagiarize Monty's recent scientific discoveries. Monty is found dead the following morning and authorities have been tricked into thinking a viper who Monty was caring was responsible, but Sunny is able to prove it is actually a gentle creature, while she was playing with it. Olaf, who killed Monty, abandons his disguise and escapes. Mr. Poe again takes the children and the cat and mouse duo to live with their aunt, Josephine Anwhistle, an irrationally afraid woman who is obsessed with proper grammar. While shopping at a market, Tom and Jerry encounter Olaf, disguised as a sailor named Captain Sham who pretends to be romantically interested in Josephine. When the Baudelaires get home after shopping, Tom and Jerry tell them Olaf's disguse, and see Josephine is gone as a hurricane is approaching. Klaus decodes a note Josephine had left and discovers she is in Curdled Cave. During the hurricane it is discovered in a secret room there were people investigating fires. The children and the cat and mouse duo escape the house before it falls to the lake. After sailing Lake Lachrymose Tom, Jerry, and the children find Josephine, but before they reach civilization their boat is attacked by leeches, and Olaf appears, takes the children, Tom and Jerry away and abandons Josephine in the boat to be eaten alive by the leeches. The Baudelaires and Tom & Jerry are then placed back in Olaf's custody after he "rescued" them. Olaf and Violet are then immediately involved in a play called The Marvelous Marriage, which involves their characters being married. However, Olaf has set up the performance to be an actual legal marriage because the law states if relatives are married they are entitled to their spouses' money. Olaf enlists the help of his neighbor Justice Strauss to perform in the "play" and unwittingly officiate the marriage. Olaf explains to Violet that Sunny, Tuffy and Tom (who's more afraid than Tuffy and Sunny) are being held hostage in a cage, guarded by his three hench-cats and if Violet does not say her "lines" or finds a loophole, Sunny, Tuffy and Tom will fall to their deaths. The ceremony goes as Olaf planned and he reveals that the marriage is legal, to the horror of the judge and audience. Klaus and Jerry escape, battle Olaf's hench-cats, rescue Sunny, Tuffy and Tom, and find a secret part of Olaf's estate. After adjusting an eye-shaped window, they realize that it was Olaf that caused their family mansion to catch fire. Klaus uses the window to burn the marriage certificate, foiling the Count's plans. Olaf is tried for his action and sentenced to be put through the hardships he had caused the children, and a life sentence in prison. Violet, Klaus, Sunny, Tom, and Jerry are allowed to visit their old home one last time. A letter lost in the mail finally arrives. After ending reading the book, Spike says Tyke he hopes he has enoying the story, only to get rubbed off with the flu, which Tyke ends the film by saying "Goodbye everybody". Cast *Billy West as Thomas "Tom" Cat *Samuel Vincent as Jerry Mouse; Spike *Malina Weissman as Violet Baudelaire *Max Charles as Klaus Baudelaire; Tyke *April Winchell as Sunny Baudelaire *Timothy Spall as Mr. Poe (he had previously played the character in the 2004 film Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events) *Jeff Bergman as Droopy *Kath Soucie as Tuffy *Neil Patrick Harris as Count Olaf (he had previously played the character in the TV series adaptation) *Greg Ellis as Tin *Jess Harnell as Pan *Richard McGonagle as Alley Trivia *This is also a remake for the 2004 film Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events. *Count Olaf's henchmen not to appear and get replaced by three Siamese cats, Tin, Pan and Alley. Transcripts Main Transcript Main article: Tom and Jerry: A Series of Unfortunate Events/Transcript Coming Soon!!! Trailer Transcripts Main article: Tom and Jerry: A Series of Unfortunate Events/Trailer Transcripts Coming soon!!! Credits Main article: Tom and Jerry: A Series of Unfortunate Events/Credits Coming soon!!! Category:Tom and Jerry Category:A Series of Unfortunate Events Category:Lemony Snickets Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Hanna Barbera Movies Category:Animated Films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Alvinluvr30's ideas Category:Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network Studios films Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Hanna-Barbara Category:Drama Category:Mystery Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Animation